The Pool Party
by cinderellathings
Summary: At her best friend's pool party, Santana runs into her ex. Santana swears she hates Brittany, but can she resist her for long? Based on a true story. G!P Brittany.
1. Ex

I walk up to the biggest house I've ever seen. Leave it to Quinn Fabray to live in a McMansion, even in a place like Lima, Ohio. The small drizzle that was just a full-on shower a few minutes ago is starting to let up, not that it'll change the damage it's already done to my hair. But, whatever. It's a pool party. My hair's gonna get wet, anyways, right?

I walk up the stair where there's a woman (probably in her sixties) with dark hair and kind brown eyes. She looks nothing like Quinn. Maybe I'm at the wrong house. Still, I walk up to the woman.

"Hello, ma'am. Is this where Quinn lives," I ask in the most uncharacteristically polite voice I can muster.

"Oh, yes, sweetie. You can go right on in. Quinn is out back." I give her a small appreciative smile and say a quick "Thank you" and head inside. I walk through the house and with every step I take, I feel myself holding in both gasps of awe and comments of jealousy. This house is amazing. It's one of those houses with all the unnecessary things you dream of having when you're a kid and all the things an overly excited college kid buys when they buy their first an apartment. There's a flat screen, a vintage popcorn machine, and kickass stereo system, and so many other things that I've never even dreamt of owning.

"Hey! Santana, you actually came early for something,"Quinn comes out of nowhere and pulls me into a hug.

"Well, someone had to make sure you didn't try and make us get crunk to Mozart," I joke, playfully pushing her off me. She laughs and ushers me towards a room in the back of the house.

Man, could this place get any more incredible? The room is made almost completely of glass and there's an assortment of food and candy available. Of course, though, health-freak Fabray only has bottled water to drink. The view of the pool looks amazing. I almost feel like moving in, but then I'd have to deal with the frequent visits from Quinn's annoyance of a girlfriend, Rachel Dwarf-face Berry.

"Your hair looks like shit," I hear Quinn snicker from across the room in a very comfy (and obviously expensive) looking chair with her laptop on the coffee table in front her. I make my way over to the chair next to hers and collapse.

"Well, not all of us have the lesbian cut, so some of us have to actually work at maintaining our hair," I tease.

"Wow, is it getting ironic in here or is it just me?" We both fall back in our chairs laughing. Conversations like this one are basically the epitome of our friendship. I'll never admit it out loud, but I love these moments with Quinn.

"What's so funny, ladies?" A gorgeous blonde woman walks out with sparkling blue eyes and a megawatt smile aimed at us.

"Nothing, mom. This is my friend, Santana Lopez. San, this is my mom."

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray," I beam politely for the second time today. This politeness is getting old already.

"Oh, please call me Judy. What are you girls up to?"

"We were just about to make a playlist for the party," Quinn explains.

"Really? Well, don't forget the classics. You know, the Mozart and the smooth jazz." I throw an "I told you so" look at Quinn and she gives me the death stare. At the same exact time, Quinn's mom and I both burst into a fit of laughter with rolling her eyes on the other side of me.

"Mom!" Quinn complains when she's had enough of the laughter. Judy is still coming down from her laughter high.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, honey. I'm gonna go check on the food." She walks back inside, still stifling her giggles.

Quinn turns to me, daring me to laugh. I playfully put my hands up. "I surrender. Now, come on. Let's get this playlist done." She rolls her eyes and turns back to the laptop.

An half an hour later, we have a completely Santana-fied playlist for the party. Granted, I did have to basically give her my entire iPod, but still. Now we won't have to get jiggy to "Flight of the Bumblebee."

The doorbell rings and before either of us can get up, we hear Judy call from the kitchen. "Got it!"

"Who the hell came early?" I can practically see the lightbulb go on in Quinn's head.

"Rachel!" she practically teleports to the door. Ugh. Here comes the midget.

A few seconds later, they're bursting through the door, seemingly unable to keep their hands to themselves. Ew.

"Hey!" They keep going. This is disgusting.

"Hey, honeys," I say stepping in between them, "unless you're practicing for a Disney porno in which you play Sleeping Beauty and one of Snow White's dwarves, stop it!" They pull apart, awkwardly adjusting themselves. Rachel clears her throat.

"Hello, Santana."

"Stuart Little," I reply rather uninterested. "Look, I'm gonna go change into my bathing suit. Do whatever you want when I'm gone. Just keep the pool filter on if you decide you wanna get wetter than usual."

"Santana!" Quinn scolds. But I'm already grabbing my bag and heading to the bathroom.

I have to ask Judy for directions to the bathroom because going back outside to Quinn and Rachel's fuck fest to ask is not even an option. I turn through the necessary hallways and finally reach a bathroom with Quinn's name on it. Of course she has her own bathroom. I push the door open and am once again astounded by the fanciness of yet another room in the house. I quickly get dressed and spend an unadmittable amount of time admiring myself in my black bikini. I pull my hair into a quick, loose ponytail and grab my bag. I figure Quinn and the Smurf are done fucking by now.

I make my way back outside. Quinn and her almost human blow-up doll are nowhere to be seen. I use this time to grab my bag and claim a beach chair by the pool, bending over to lay my towel over it. I hear the sound of rude, familiar whistling from behind me. I snap up and turn around to see Quinn and Rachel walking in with my ex girlfriend, Brittany.

Fuck.


	2. Breathe

"Brittany..." I trail off. She strolls over to me in the most cocky manner.

"You know, I've missed you. You don't call anymore," she says while letting her hand slowly creep up to caress my arm gently. I melt into it for a second and she smiles a little over her small victory. I take a step back, making her drop her hand. I immediately switch into bitchmode.

"Whatever. I gotta go turn the music on." I say slowing backing up towards the house.

"Well, you have always known how to make me move," she winks. I roll my eyes and storm into the house. How dare she?! Does she really think that she can just waltz in and expect me to fall for her again? No, fuck her! I fucking hate her. I groan loudly and irritatedly.

"You okay, sweetie?" Judy pulls me out of my irritated thoughts, putting some cookies out on the table. She looks out over the backyard. "And who's that girl? She's so pretty." I don't have to look to know she's talking about Brittany. I roll my eyes without thinking.

"Well, it seems I've hit a nerve. Look, whatever the problem is, you should talk to her." She gives me a smile and makes her way back to the kitchen. I plug Quinn's playlist into the insane stereo system and a song blasts through the speakers.

Like a rush shot through you

Everyone is watching you

I make my way back outside and see that Puck, Finn, Zizes, and Asian Fusion have arrived. I run up to them, giving them all, with the exception of Finn, hugs and immediately begin a conversation with Tina. I want to avoid Brittany as much as possible. It's like she senses my desire for distance because she comes strolling over shortly after.

"Hey, Tina! How've you been?" They begin greeting each other and immediately fall into the most animated conversation. I need a distraction.

"Time for Twister!" Quinn announces. That sounds great as long as-

"I'll play!" I hear Brittany yell behind me. Shit.

Two minutes later, the game is set up. Tina and Mike are partners and I someone ended up as Rachel's because I didn't want to be Brittany's and Quinn wanted to spin.

"Left hand, red." I bend over and from between my legs, I can see Brittany staring boldly at my ass, biting her lip. I move my hand to a red further down the board that requires me to bend over lower. I know Brittany's enjoying this.

What the hell am I doing?

I stand up and walk out of the game. I can hear the dwarf yell out my name because I just left her playing alone. I charge past Brittany to go join my friends in the pool. I just can't stop trying to impress that girl can I?

Are you gonna make me breathe?

Are you gonna make me breathe?

Are you gonna make me breathe?

Shit.

"Fuck, I love this song!" Brittany runs over to the edge of the pool where I'm standing. "Dance with me?" Before I can even respond, she's grabbing my hand and pulling me down to a clear patch of grass in the middle of everyone.

I ain't no stripper, but you're making me wanna strip

Ain't no beginner, but you make me feel like it's my first trip

She grabs my hips and starts us off with a simple sway. Then, she turns her back to me and begins rolling her lips, moving lower and lower on my body, then back up. I can't keep my eyes to myself. I'm entranced by her when she dances. It's like nothing else on earth matters. I watch her perfect move in ways I've seen a million times, but can never get enough of.

And if I take it way too far tonight

Out of control, lost in the light

Before everything fades to black

As she comes back up, she takes ahold of my hips again, keeping a steady rocking motion between us. Her hands slowly roam my body, moving up higher, then back down to my hips. She pulls me impossibly close to her. She brings her face closer until it's only a centimeter from mine, her breath ghosting on my lips as she sings the next lyric.

Put your lips on me and breathe

I can only stand here stunned, my eyes wide as they shoot up to meet hers. She smirks and then turns to dip lower. She's grinding on me, but my body's still numb from the shock.

She was a mere centimeter from my lips, whispering words of pure ecstasy. Had I lost my senses for those two seconds, I would have grabbed her and kissed her. But I can't. I won't allow myself to give in to her mind games. Not again.

The song turns to me, a little perspiration beading on her forehead. She gives me a smile.

"That was fun," she says, her eyes glimmering with a hint of sincerity. I stare, frozen for a bit. I almost believe that she feels something for me. But she doesn't. I know she doesn't. People who have feelings for other people don't hurt those people.

I take a step back from her, creating some much-needed distance. "I think I'm gonna go for a swim."

"Yeah, that's cool. I should change into my bathing suit, anyways." I don't look up, but she sounds a little hurt.

"Cool," I walk back to the pool. Why do I feel guilty? That wasn't even a fraction of the pain she's put me through. Whatever. I step slowly into the pool as Quinn makes her way over to me.

"That looked... brutal," she observes. I groan.

"Were you watching the entire time? Creep," I try to take the attention off myself. She remains calm in that oh-so Quinn way.

"No. We had to keep Finn from staring. But what I did see was the way you were looking at her. That look on your face was pretty familiar." I don't respond. "I know you still love her, San. Maybe you should... give her another chance."

"Mind your damn business, Quinn," I snap. "Don't you have a munchkin to attend to? You better get back to her before she gets kidnapped on the yellow brick road."

She just sighs. "Fine, Santana. Just think about it when you get over yourself and realize you're in love with each other."

"Look, I don't know who you think you-"

"Chicken fight!" someone screams. "Grab a partner!"

Everyone pairs with their dates and I realize I'm the only one left besides-

"Hey there, sweet cheeks. Need a partner?" Fuck. I turn to see Brittany standing by the edge of the pool in her bikini top and shorts. Her abs look amazing. I mean, they always do, but right now they look like what erotic novels are inspired by. I want to touch them, but I can't. It's not that she'd stop me. It's that I can't let myself do it. If I don't fall for her again first, I'll fall for her body.

"I took your idea and went to some spin classes. You like?" she says in the most cocky manner when she notices my obvious gawking. I roll my eyes. She takes off her shades and tosses them to her seat, which is, for some reason, next to mine. What, is she stalking me now?

She gets into the pool and without the shades, I can see her beautiful, blue eyes. They have to be the most attractive thing about her. Every bit of her body has made me want to touch her, but only her eyes make me want to know her. But I do know her. I know she's no good for me.

"You ready?" she says, pulling me out of my thoughts. Before I can answer, she's lowering herself in the water and I wrap my legs around her shoulders. I tense up a bit.

"This would be to much more fun if you were on the other side of my face," she jokes. I roll my eyes. "You just rolled your eyes, didn't you?" I roll my eyes. "Same old Sanny." Before I can argue at the nickname, she's handing me an inflatable bat. We're up against Tina and Mike.

"Well this isn't fair. She probably knows jiu jitsu or something."

"That's extraordinarily racist, Santana. I'll have you know that jiu jitsu is Brazilian and," before Jackie Chan's illegitimate daughter can finish, Brittany yells, "GO!" I immediately whack Tina over the head and send her plummeting backwards into the water. Brittany tilts her head up to look at me and we burst out laughing.

"Good job, San," she praises.

"Why, thank you, Ms. Pierce. You were a rather fantastic partner" I reply.

Next, we play against Quinn and Rachel, which would have been way more fun had Quinn not suggested she be on top to avoid my wrath in the form of a large, blue inflatable bat. I always knew Rachel was a bottom.

After I knock Quinn down with only two hits, I jump down off of Brittany's shoulders. She turns to face me with a huge smile on her face. "We won!" We high five with both hands. She wraps her hands around my waist and hugs me. Without thinking, I wrap my arms around her shoulders and hug her back. Her body feels so good presses up against mine. My heart is racing faster.

When we pull away our arms remain around each other. Her eyes lock on mine, and mine on hers. The sunlight creates a glow upon her that makes her look angelic. He blue eyes sparkle in the sun's rays, and her perfect Crest white smile shines a bit brighter. We stare into each other's eyes until I realize that hers are closing as we inch closer to one another. A second later, I feel her lips on my. It's pure electricity.

My heart is racing. A suddenly become unaware of anything that doesn't have anything to do with Brittany and I. Our lips mold together in the most perfect of ways. Her tongue breaks the barrier of my lips and enters my mouth. Our tongues dance with each other in the most gentle, yet passionate, way. It's so full of love. It's so perfect. It's so wrong.

I break the kiss. "Shit," I mutter.

"Santana, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"I need to go." As if there was fire chasing behind me, I run out of the pool and into the house. I run through some halls until I'm stopped by Judy.

She can tell something's wrong, but doesn't question me. She simply tells me where Quinn's bedroom is and I whisper a quiet thank-you.

I zip to Quinn's bedroom, locking the door behind me before I fall onto the bed, soaking it in tears and pool water.

Not even thirty seconds later, there's a knock on the door and a familiar voice calls to me from the other side.

"Santana, can we talk?"


	3. Try

_**AUGH! GUYS! I know it's been way too long, but here's the final chapter of The Pool Party.**_

_**Also, PLEASE do yourself a huge favor and read "Hate That I Love You," by peach83. It's so perf.**_

_**Yeah, and this chapter might suck cause I kinda forgot it was supposed to be G!P... yikes.**_

_**Oh, and read the note after the chapter? It's a new thing I'm trying. K, I'm done. Byeeee.**_

"Go away, Quinn!" I hear her walking away. I know she's gonna come back. I quickly grab a Kleenex from her bedside and wipe away any tears on my face. I hear her footsteps again and the sound of her putting a key into the lock. A few seconds later she walks in.

"Santana, first off, this is my bedroom. I can be here. Secondly, you wanna explain what the hell just happened out there?" I clutch the tissue in my hand even tighter. I hate for other people to see me cry. Especially Quinn. She always gets all sentimental.

She comes over and sit next to me. I keep my head down, but I know she's giving me a sympathetic look.

"I don't wanna hear it Quinn. I know what you're gonna say."

"Good. Then you know what you need to do." I feel a tear roll down my cheek. The bed shifts and Quinn gets up. Just as she does, another figure crouches in front of me. A pale hand reaches for my hand, pulling the crumpled Kleenex from my grip and lifting my head. Suddenly, I'm staring into crystal blue orbs. I freeze.

The hand moves the Kleenex to my face and gently wipes away any traces of tears. Her eyes are still piercing mine. She brings her hand away from my face and takes a deep breath.

She looks down. "Santana, I'm so, so sorry." She sounds sincere. She she sounds hurt- like she's been crying. "Look, if you don't forgive me for this, or... or for taking your virginity and then breaking up with you… I understand." She pauses, then looks back up at me. She looks deep into my eyes, easily piercing through brown with blue. "You scare me Santana. I think you're amazing. No, you're perfect. And I felt so mediocre. I felt like I didn't deserve you. And then I took something so precious and I just walked all over it like it didn't matter. God, I am so fucking stupid." Her voice cracks and a storm of tears fall. She lowers her head again. "I am so sorry Santana. I'm such a dumbass."

I want to scream at her. I want to hurt her. I want to fight her. But I can't. It just takes so much out of me. When I fight her, I have to fight myself. I have to fight my thoughts about how beautiful she looks. I have to fight the need to be touching some part of her skin at all times. I have to fight the way I feel about her. I just can't anymore.

I look at the vision of perfection in front of me. I look at the way her body shakes a little while she sobs. I look at the genuine pain she shows that I've always dismissed as an act, and I think, I'm the only obstacle. She's wanted so many times to fix us. She's wanted so many times to set everything straight. But I wouldn't let her. In my mind, she was heartlessly using me. But my mind and my heart have never agreed when it comes to Brittany. At least, not until now.

I touch my hand to her chin, gently pulling her head up. Her eyes remain staring at the floor. I bring the thumb from my other hand to slowly wipe away a tear. Her eyes shoot up to mine at the gesture.

"Santana, you don't have to-"

"I want to," I give her a small smile.

"But maybe you shouldn't." She takes both of my hands in hers. "I don't think I could live with myself if I ever hurt you like that again." The look she gives me is all I need to know that I can trust her. And I do. I release myself from her grip, and for a second, she looks sad- like she thinks I'm really walking away from her. But I quickly grab her face with both my hands and connect our lips.

I feel the fireworks I've only ever felt with her. I feel complete. In this moment, I feel like everything is perfect because at the end of the lightning bolts caressing my lips are the lips I could kiss forever. I feel all the love I've stuffed into a box at the back of my mind because it hurt too much too feel. But this doesn't. This feels amazing.

I pull away, my eyes slowly opening in perfect sync with hers.

"I want you. Now," I whisper against her lips. And suddenly, something barbaric takes over her. The fragile girl who was just crying at my feet is now rising to hers, pushing me back on the bed roughly.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she breathes as she begins to nip at the skin on my neck. A silent moan escapes my lips. Every time she touches me, even in the slightest way, it sends this feeling through me, like she's setting a fire atop my skin. I close my eyes and let the sensation take over me.

One of her hands tangles into my hair, tugging on it gently. A silent moan escapes my throat and she smiles into my neck. Her other hand travels to my back. I arch my back in order to allow her to untie the back of my bikini top. I help her pull it off completely and, almost instantly, her lips are connected to my nipple, her hand roughly massaging the other.

I let out a shrill noise, muffling it as much as possible by biting my lip.

She switches to the other nipple and I hum softly, completely immersed in ecstasy. One of her knees moves between my legs to spread. Her knee pushes up into my core faintly, making my breath hitch. As she continues, her pushes get harder and harder.

I can feel myself getting closer. I start to see stars and galaxies and a few new dimensions when she suddenly stops. I groan in protest. Before I can say anything, her lips are on mine, taking the breath from me with just the feeling of being so close to each other. I briefly think about how it's been far too long. That is, until the electrical currents running from my lips to hers pull me back.

Her hands travel down to grip my ass, pulling my fully into her, our cores thrusting against each other through our bikini bottoms. I gasp in pleasure a little through the kiss. My hips automatically buck up into her. I can feel her getting harder and harder against me. She lets out a small moan into my mouth and I smirk at getting to make her lose her normally in-control demeanor.

Her lips detach themselves from mine and, instead, travel across my cheek, down my neck, then back up to my ear, licking the shell slightly before whispering, "I wanna try something."

Maybe it's the way her cool breath tickles my now damp ear sending shivers down my spine, or maybe it's the way her voice just just a few octaves in a way that makes me want to throw her back on this bed and fuck her hard.

She balances herself on her arms, staring down at me with a look that reminds me that I still haven't answered.

"What is it?" I whisper, my voice sounding a little meek.

He eyes fill with lust as she lowers herself back down to my ear, gently letting her lips move against it as she speaks. "I want you to sit on my face."

My eyes bulge out a little. I've never done that. Ever. Then again, I haven't had much sex since I lost my virginity to Brittany. As if she can hear my thoughts, she whispers, "I'll show you how. I promise, it'll be great."

I simply nod. She quickly moves to remove my bikini bottoms and slowly slide them down my legs. She tosses them to the floor, skillfully flipping us over so that I'm on top of her in the process. I sit on her stomach as she inches her head closer to the headboard. "You can move up now," she whispers softly, knowing how scary this might be for me. I slowly make my way up, her body until my knees are digging into either side of her head.

"You ready?" she whispers. I look down into her beautiful blue eyes and see nothing but love. I smile a little and slowly lower myself onto her mouth. As soon as my core touches her mouth, the pleasure starts. Her tongue begins drawing the most intricate patterns over my clit, frequently ducking down into my entrance. I yelp in pleasure, unable to muffle it by biting my lip. I grab ahold of the headboard and close my eyes tightly. This feels amazing. She feels amazing.

She reaches with both hands to massage my breasts and I feel myself coming closer to the edge. After a few more strokes of her tongue over my clit, her tongue disappears inside me again, thrusting in and out. I can feel my walls begin to clench around her tongue. I scream loudly, hoping the music outside is loud enough for no one to hear it. She pinches my nipples hard one last time, sending my over the edge with a loud moan. I cum in her mouth. She quickly starts to lap away at all the juices flowing from me as I sit above her panting. Once I catch my breath, I move to get off of her to lie next to her, my head on her perfect abs, tracing patterns into them with my finger.

Her arm drapes around me. "How was it?" she asks, sounding a little worried.

I smile up at her. "Amazing. It was amazing. You're amazing." She smiles and I move up to kiss her. We kiss for a good five minutes until I look out the window and realize that the sun's going down. I sigh.

"We should get back out there. I'm sure they're all suspicious," I whisper.

She groans. "You're right." I put my bikini back on and we head back out to the party. The sun is almost down and there are now twinkly lights around the entire yard. It's beautiful. I look to the beautiful girl on my arms and think, _Actually, this is _real_ beauty._ The sunset in the sky that Brittany seems to be so immersed in doesn't even compare to the gorgeous blue eyes looking at it.

It doesn't seem that anyone notices us. They're all at tables, eating and having overly animated conversations about fanfiction or the Cheerios or football that they don't notice Brittany and I returning. At least, it seems that way until Quinn and Kurt saunter over to us, eyeing us suspiciously.

Kurt steps a little closer to us. "Personal space, please," I roll my eyes.

He steps back and turns to Quinn. "Yup. They both smell like pussy."

My eyes bulge out. Brittany's mouth curves into a smirk before she bursts out into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, Kurt. That's kinda what girls have," Brittany jokes. But Quinn isn't listening. Instead, she gives me a death glare.

"You're still spending the night?" I nod. "Good. Then you can clean my sheets." She stalks off, Kurt following suit, but not before sending us a wink and a thumbs up.

Brittany turns to me. "Well," she says, "I know this is kind of backwards, but, uh…" she takes a nervous step towards me. "Santana, will you be my girlfriend… again? I promise this time will be so much better. I never want to hurt you again. I never will, and I want to prove-"

I cut her off with my lips, kissing her with all the passion I have. We come up for air a few minutes later.

"So, that's a yes?" she looks at me hopefully.

I place a peck to her lips. "That's a hell yes."

We lean in for a kiss, but before our lips can touch, we're interrupted by the sound of our friends, Judy, and Quinn's grandmother applauding and coming towards us. We're met with pats on the back and rounds of, "You finally got your shit together!" But all I can do is stare at Brittany and think about how I haven't been this happy in a long time.

Brittany's eyes catch mine and I we both just smile lovingly at each other. In all the confusion, I've forgotten how much that smile means to me.

"Stay over," I whisper at her. She nods.

We spend that night in the each other's arms, feeling nothing but the safety we bring each other and the love we feel for each other. And in those moments, I was more content than I'd ever been.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Your reviews are what made me get off my ass (or rather, sit on my ass) and write this for you (on a school night!). But here's my new thing: I want you to attach something when you review. Like, there'll be a question for you after every chapter. It could be for fun or for fic inspiration.**

**Today's question: **_What's the craziest thing you've ever done with your friends/a friend?_

**_Ciao!_**

**_xx_**


End file.
